Cinderella Meets The Winx
by kellym01
Summary: cinderella finds out the prince only used her so he could become king...she is sent back to her stepmothers and returns as a slave except now things are far worse but what happens when she meets bloom in the market A/N i don't own cinderella or winx club
1. Chapter 1

One year after being married Cinderella discovered that the prince had only married her so he could become king and once he was he divorced her and sent her back to live with her stepmother and step sisters. Once she arrived back at her old house. She was instantly greeted by 3 evil smirks curtsey of her step family, who each were glad she was back and just in time to clean up the huge mess that had risen from her year of absence believing to be in love to only find she was been used.

Cinderella was tired and heart broken she had finally finished cleaning the place, which took one month without a single wink of sleep or a second of rest. Presently she was walking through the market place wearing her usual rags only with more tares in them she had just picked up the last thing on her shopping list and was on her was bag when she suddenly felt incredibly dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious and fruit and veg had fallen out of her basket. She was out for 2 hours and still no one stopped to help the young tired girl. She was then shook really gently and she slowly awoke and saw a red headed girl crouched next to her tired form with one hand on her shoulder the other hand holding her basket with the retrieved items within it.

"Err…hello what happened?" Asked a confused and groggy Cinderella who still had dark circles under her blood red eyes.

"i should be asking you that" said the red headed girl, her voice full of kindness

"s...sorry i guess...i'm just tired..." cinderella then let out a big yawn and stumbled to her feet and took the basket from the red headed girl

"i'd say" she said in a joking voice which somehow still was full with kindness

cinderella the let out a nervouse laugh before yawning once again

"well...i'm bloom whats your name" bloom inquired

"c...conderella" said she said yawning in mid sentence

bloom's face instantly darkened upon hearing the girls name

"your the girl who's a servant to her own family (bloom's face got even darker before lighting up a bit)...well if you, want to be leave that life you could always come with me and leave them

cinderella gave bloom and uncertain look

"atleast think about it okay" bloom said as she turned and walked in an opposite direction

cinderella was still partly stunned from the offer but then she saw the time and realised how much trouble she was in, she instantly ran back home taking care not to drop any of the food.

once she stepped through the door and placed the basket on the table her stepmother came out from the shadows and struck cinderella with her cane and continued to strike her even after she began to bleed, she then didn't stop until the floor was nearly covered in cinderella's blood.

"that should teach you not stay out for hours when you are on an eran...now clean up this mess" yelled the step mother before she left she through the mop at cinderella and then left her. just as she left the kitchen she had a big evil smile on her face.

cinderella then used the mop to get back to her feet and began to mop up the blood while using it stay on her feet, she then realised that as she continued to mop up the blood that more was spilling out making it more of a mess. her tears then finally came and dripped onto the bloody floor and mixed with the blood making it even harder to clean up.

after about 3 hours of mopping up her own blood and tears the floor was clean and her wound was closed, she then headed through the doorway to find her step mother and sisters sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"cinderella...clean the fire place" said her step mother her eyes full of hatred

cinderella kept her bruised and cut face down and made her way to the fire place, upon reaching it she bended down to put out the fire so that she could clean it clean it and doing so opened her loarge wound on her mid front and the blood was once again soaked up in the rags, cinderella instantly grabbed her waist to try and stop the blood from seeping through, upon her hesatation due to the pain from her cut, her stepmother struck her rear with her cane causing her to fall head first into the still lit fire, she instantly pullewd her head back in pain and quickly dumped her head in a bucket of water that was kepte next to the fire to put it out. everyone around her instantly broke out into laught except the stepmother who only smirked at the inured and traumatized girl as she pulled her head out of the bucket of water. her head smoked smoked from being set a lite then she gazed into the bucket to see something frightful and realised it was her own reflection, three quaters of her hair had been burned off, both eyes were black and not just from sleep, her lip was cut and bleeding and there were several cuts down her cheeks that let blood out and begin to stream down her face, she closed her eyes in horror as she realised she looked like something from the worst of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella then broke down into tears upon seeing this frightful image.

"oh shut up you silly girl and get the job done" her stepmother ordered her

Cinderella's anger rose at this and she began to glow, which took everyone by surprise, except the stepmother who knew what this meant, Cinderella's face instantly hardened as she glared at her family.

"no…I will not…I am not a slave…even if I was I especially wouldn't be yours" she then through her white rag which she normally wears on her head and it landed on the floor in front of them. Cinderella was then consumed by the glow and you couldn't even see her shape anymore. Cinderella's rags instantly disintegrated and were replaced by a short silver teal top and a silver miniskirt, and silver boots, her wings then sprouted from her back and her cuts and bruises healed up and her hair grew back through out this transformation then the glow vanished, to reveal a angry, fairy Cinderella.

There was then a sudden blast that smashes the window which then caught everyone's attention before they could take in what just happened to Cinderella. which was followed by a red headed girl jumping through the window who rose and was giving off an incredibley bright glow and her hair flowed up and around within the power she was giving off. jer eyes opened and were also the colour of the glow, without any pupil or anything else there just raw power, she then glared at cinderella's step mother, then the light dimmed to reveal a certain red headed fair wearing a blue teal top, a blue mini skirt and blue boots all of which sparkled in the light, she then closed her eyes and opened them to see that they had gone from a fire glow of power to clear bright blue.

"how dare you damage my house and then intrude on it why i ought to..." the stepmother was cut short by bloom

"do what?" bloom challenged with her expresion hardening upon seeing the cruel woman, who treated cinderella so horribley for no reason at all what so ever.

the three of the members of the step family all gauked in shock at their mother been challenged by this stranger

"bloom?" cinderella asked her voice full of hope again

bloom only nodded in reply without taking her eyes off cinderella's so called family

"how dare you treat her like this...then again what else should i expect from narcy...mother of icy, darcy and stormy, and now these two, is there no depth that you won't sink too...witch" bloom roared at narcy

this shocked everyone

"how...how could...how did you...know who and what i was...unles..." stuttered a surprised stepmother as she was cut off by bloom

"unless...i'm one of the fairies who have constantly defeated your daughters and sent them to prison...maybe if you knew my name and title you will realise who i am...i am bloom petersoon, i am the princess of sparx and the keeper of the dragon fire" as bloom said this a fire inage of the dragon appeared behind her as a fire lit in her eyes.

narcy's eyes widened at hearing her nam

"you...how dare you come here...do you have a death wish?...all well i've always wanted to meet you so that i could destroy and get revenge for all you have done to my family" shouted the witch as her hand began to glow a dark shade of purple as she conjured two orbs of complete darkness and merged them into one orb "now ready yourslef pixie as i also have a title...i am the witch of darkness" upon yelling this the orb of drakness turned into a beam of darkness and was fired ar bloom  
.

cinderella then stepped inbetween them and yelled "no" and then began to glow

"ha, even better" said the witch her voice full of evil and confidence as the beam made contact with cinderella

the beam was then pushed back as a force field of light blocked the attack

"what?" yelled a confued narcy

"looks like cinderella also has a title narcy...meet cinderella the fairy of light" declared bloom as cinderella shot her own beam back at narcy and forced the beam of darkness back.

"what no...how can this be happening" the beam got only inches away and just as it was about to make contact nancy mutteres "teleportes transportes" her and her two daughters then telpored away from the fairy of the dragon fire and the fairy of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Their attack faded and Cinderella began to sway from all power she had used before she finally collapsed on the floor tired and weak. Upon falling unconscious Cinderella also transformed back into her human form, bloom instantly noticed all her wounds had healed even her hair had grown back all except for a jagged scar going through her left eye, everything except that had healed. Bloom then picked her and brought her over to the sofa and placed her down on the green sofa. Bloom then stepped back from her and closed her eyes and once she opened them her eyes glowed with the power of the dragon fire, you couldn't even see a single detail of her eyes at all, she then glared at the sleeping fairy and her power glowed within her.

So much light and power but where is her counter part? Bloom questioned allowed

Cinderella then turned over in her sleep and bloom gasped when she saw the scar on her face, it glowed with so much darkness, she then realised that this is where her counterpart of darkness lied just like bloom's darkness does only hers lay hidden locked up by the dragon fire, however within Cinderella it wasn't locked up it was just concentrated into a scar that can't be healed that her own family gave her, the ultimate darkness of those three witches made even darker by the fact of them being her only family making it worse and darker.. This overall gave bloom only one choice she focused her power and her hand glowed like her eyes with the power of the dragon fire and she place her hand on Cinderella's scar, and used her magic to trap it in it meaning it could never be released unless it broke free which could only happen if Cinderella's soul became filled and fuelled with darkness, however, bloom was certain Cinderella would never become fuelled by darkness like her family of witches. once her spell had been cast her hand dimmed back to normal and her eyes returned to their past colour of being bright blue.

the next day

cinderella began to wake up and as she lazily opened her eyes and sat up and looked around her living room and found bloom meiditating front of a lit fire, then once cinderella's eyes cleared of her sleep she saw the streams of heat and power emitting from the fire which were been absorbed by bloom and she was emitting a slight glow of power. bloom then turned to see cinderella looking at her and a smile rose upon bloom's face.

"well cinderella now that your awake how about i take you to alfea where you can learn to control your magic?" bloom asked as her blue eyes sparkled with hope of cinderella been the newest member of the winx club.

cinderella then gave bloom a sweet warm smile and began to nod like crazy and ran towards bloom and engulfed her in a huge tight hug and pulled in close to her, with just the chance of getting away from this place, getting real freinds and becoming a real fairy.

"should i take that as a yes" bloom giggled at seeing how eager cinderella was at coming to alfea and after bloom said this cinderella hugged her even tighter.

bloom then used her magic to conjure up a portal and they both stepped through it and the next thing they knew the two girls were at the alfea coledge school for fairies.

meanwhile

in the deserted layer of lord darkar, icy was pacing back and forth with her sisters in a tunnel lit by torches she was trying to figure out someway in which to defeat the winx. thats when she saw three figures moving in the shadows, however, she only saw their faint outline.

"who's there...show yourself" icy demanded enraged that someone had tried to sneak up on them, her and her sisters instantly got into their fighting stances ready to fight off the intruders pf their layer.

"now girls is that anyway to treat your mother and your sisters" narcy and her daughter then stepped out of the shadows to see the trix

the trix were incredibly surprised that their mother and younger sisters were here. then they were surprised once again when anastatia and dresela were engulphed in pillers of dark power and once it subsided they had changed and were no longer wearing those pathetic dresses of theres

anastaia ware a short black teil top and black boots and a black mini skirt that jst passed her kneese, her eyes became dark with evil and power. dresela ware a similiar outfit except that she had make up around her eyes like icy.

"it feels good to be able show our true forms instead of wearing those perky little dresses" commented dresela, her voice entering a mocking tone when referring to their dresses, anastatia only nodded in agreement.

"so what brings you here mother, sisters?" asked the deviouse icy with disappointed look on her face that her mother was here, she rememberd how she favoured there younger sisters to the trix and always gave them the harder jobs until she married off again and struck down her new husband making his daughter the slave, sill though she treat them ven worse so they left the fist chance they got to goto cloud tower so that one day their mother would stop looking down upon them.

"your freind bloom payed us a visit and...awakened cinderella's fairy from within and she and bloom combined there powers and were two much for us to handle and we fled" responded narcy

"what not even the most powerful witch to use dark magic could beat her, ha you must be getting old mother" icy returned to her mother, who's scowl darkened at icy's responce

"no, i nearly had bloom...it was cinderella her power rivals that of my own and when combined with the fairy of the dragon fire it was far too much for me to handle and you should know you three not even all three of you combined could defeat the dragon fire...she even has her own title and if i'd of known it was her i would of struck her down first" ranted narcy, the most powerful witch of all time.

"ow and what is this title then to make you fear her so much" icy shot back at her mother

"i do not fear her...and her title is the fairy of light" narcy glared at icy during responding to her accusation, she had always hated icy, her first daughter, the most evil and untrustworthy of them all as well the most powerful of them all, infact her power nearly rivald hers and she knew she couldn't train her like she had her most recent two daughters, which is why she had been so hard on her, she was trying to crush her spirit but she knew she had failed which infuriated her more.

"what...the fairy of lighht the most powerful fairy ever to be...the one from the prophecy destined to wage war against the powerful witches in a battle to decide the fate of every dimention" icy yelled in surprise and disbeleif that the fairy of light had risen. however, she then rememberd something about the prophecy of how the fairy of light will have a strong darkness within her, also if it was to rise she would become the fairy of darkness, so icy thought she could get this fairy of darkness help to defeat her mother so she could take her power and her favourite dauhters so that the trix could ruleall of the magical dimentions and if neccacery with the fairy of darkness at our side.

"okay girls heres what we will do..." the step mother began as she told her plan to her daughters


	4. Chapter 4

Alfea

"okay Cinderella these are the other members of the winx club, that's flora, stella, Musa, techno and that's iesha although we most of the time call her Layla, guys this is cinderella" bloom said whilst introducing Cinderella to her friends and her friends to Cinderella.

"hi "the other members of the winx said unison

"hi there...ow and please call me ciny, it's what my father called me before he...passed away" cindy replied her voice getting a little high when speaking about her father, bloom realised this and placed her hand on cindy's shoulder to comfort her.

everyone agreed at calling her this and then welcomed her to the winx club

during cindy' first day at alfea she had learnt how to control her transfrmations like the other girls could. it was about halfway througth her last lesson metamorphosis with proffessor wizgiz. it was then that proffessor feragonda came in and requested that bloom and cindy come to her office and upon arrival she haded each of them two wrist bands and a madalion each with the design of the dragon fire upon it. they ten took the objects and put them on and instantly felt a wave of power wash over them.

"wow what was that" bloom asked as cindy placed her hand on her forehead from the sudden wash over of power

"that as youu put is the link between you...you see the dragon fire and the legendary fairy of light are connected of sorts what i have given you physically connects you and your powers, this was prophesized long ago that the dragon fire will bond with the fairy of light and come unite together and stop the greatest evil the magical universe has ever known."

"hoe did you know who i was" asked cindy with curiositey

"i know a great deal of things cindy, your arrival as i said was prophesized for once the counterpart of the dragon fire was stopped, which was if bloom remembers lord darkar" miss faragonda replied in her normal tone  
in which bloom could only nodd at faragondas accusation about darkar.

"so your saying we're linked and we can use eachothers powers" inquired bloom

"not exactly, what i mean is your powers can merge together within eachother however you won't be able to use each others powers to their physical seperate strengths, however it more does more than just increase your individuals power ten fold howver you can still used some fairly advance magic of each others. however i must ask you do not tell the girls of this unless you have to, as it is fortold it will remain secret until it is time to reveale the ancient secrets of the dragon fire and the fairy of light."

"okay mis faragada we understand...but how will we know when it's time to tell them?" bloom asked with her voice full of worry

"oh you will know bloom just be patient and not worry just hide the madalions and tell your freinds that the bands are relics of where the origon of the dragon fire and the source of the power of the fairy of light come from, which isn't exactly a lie...but please do not ask me anymore questions all will become revealed in time"  
miss faragonda replied with a fairly sturn tone.

"okay miss faragonda and thanks for these objects of power they are sure to help when the next evil arives thanks really" bloom said

"no problem bloom but you should know this evil has already arived and is very, very powerful but don't ask anymore questions as it is destined that you will find out soon who this new evil is and apparently according to the prophecy you've already met and it won't be long till you meet again so please don't ask questions we can't afford to go against the prophecy and try to influence it okay girls" miss faragond asked her tone even stronger and more strict, causing the girls to just nod and leave and go back to there classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night

Night had settled around alfea and a form la hidden from within watching alfea concealed by darkness and shadows the figure then crept into a bush and peered out to see Cindy walking around the school grounds while everyone else was dancing at the yearly prom, Cindy had needed some fresh air, to adjust to everything that had happened.

"well, well look who it is" stated a voice from the darkness

This shocked Cindy, she began turning round frantically dazing at any and all directions in search of where the voice had come from but she could not see where the voice came from.

"who's there show your self" she yelled to no particular direction

"my isn't this knew fairy feisty and with such a short temper"

Then a figure stepped out of the bush and shadows and Cindy instantly knew why she slightly recognised the voice it was her step sister icy, who had left soon after her fathers death.

"icy...what are you doing here" asked cindy as she began to gloe blue activating her power, readying herself to fight the witch of ice

"don't bother sister there is no need to power up i did not come here to fight you" icy said to cindy with a nuetral tone

"i'm not your sister i'm your step sister, we are not bonded by blood, we're not related and we are nothing a like and if your not here to fight then why are you here" responded cindy making things clear between them, still not trusting her

"just to talk...and cindy we are more a like than you will ever know...we both hate my mother...and don't denye it i know it's true you hate her aswell even if you like to believe your completely pure she and my sisters are the ones you hate completely with your entire soul. i have come to offer you a propersition for you join me and darcy and stormy to take her down and her favourite two daughters, after all you and her powers are equal so combine them with ours and my mother won't stand a chance and we can finally destroy her and take her powers for our self and with her gone things can go back to normal...so what do you say sister" icy asked cindy her voice raising a bit when speaking about her plan to stop her mother.

"err...i...i can't i must stay on the side of good and me and the winx will stop her together...you may help if you wish but...i...can't...join the side...of...darkness" cindy said her voice voice beginning to break  
icy noticed this and hid her smirk knowing her plan was working

flash back

"alright girls heres the plan we will use the darkness summoner spell on cinderella and bloom to turn them to our side...that is if they don't join us of there own free will first as this is told in the prophecy if at a certin point of weakness the idea to join us went into her head to join the side of darkness she will be destined to join us and so will bloom, however...if we fail to bring them to our side, the side of darkness and power we will combine our powers and destroy them...seperatly so that they can't feed off of each others power and with our combined power nothing in the magical dimentions will be able to stop us ha ha ha"

end flash back

now all icy needed was to wait and cindy and bloom will join her and the rest of the trix, then her mother and sisters will fall and there power will be hers and she will rule over all the magical and non-magical dimentions...such as earth.

"it's okay sister you can have sometime to think about it...but just remember you have a better chance at stopping her by joining us" icy said to cindy before teleporting away back to her layer where her doubleganger was covering for her so that no one got suspicouse of her especially her mother.

cindy then headed back to her dorm and decided not tell her freinds about this as she wanted to make the decition and not be influenced by others...even her freinds.


	6. Chapter 6

cindy had stayed awake nearly the entire night thinking about what icy had said and what her plans were to stop her mother and when she did finally fell asleep her mind still was thinking about what icy had been saying. once she drifted into her deep sleep, with her imunity to darkness weakened by icy's proposal her scar on her eye had began to glow with darkness, no one noticed as it wasn't facing anyone and it had mostly been covered by the covers, when the glow began to dim, however the darkness within the scar had been released meaning she could become evil if she doesn't regain her purity and light, unless she does she is at risk of becoming evil and she didn't even know it.

the next day...

bloom and cindy awoke at the same time and once they were up cindy told bloom what happened with icy (she had decided this last night when she realised what miss faragonda had said about them been linked didn't just make them stronger they needed to make decisions like this today).

"what...listen cindy you can't trust her...she is only using you so she can become stronger" responded bloom after hearing what icy had offered her freind

"i know...but listen bloom...if step mother gets her daughters to join her she would be able to destroy anything and everything in her path and knowing her she'll drain icy, darcy and stomy's powers and add them to her own...she knows they can't be trusted and trust me bloom step mother is far worse than the trix and once she has their powers she'll drain ours and then destroy us, she'll then repeat this with everyone who gets in her way until she has the power of a god and she'll comtinue after then aswell and with each time she drains someones power she becomes more evil until all she is, is darkness...we must stop her" cindy pleaded

bloom still seemed unsure and decided theyid talk about in the forest knowing their roomates would wake up soon and they needed to decide this allown.

the forest...

upon arrival to the forest bloom only had one more objection/arguement that she could use against this ludecress idea and that was the story of dark bloom, however that was her biggest mistake...for when cindy was told of dark bloom (the objects that were given to them allowed them to see into each others memories) cindy gazed into those of dark bloom, she didn't just see what dark bloom did and how heartless she was, but she also was able to feel it all that darkness, which engulphed her, in her weakend state (from weakend judgement of what was right and wrong, the differenc of darkness and light had grown too slim to see in her eyes now) and she began to change into something new, something evil. cindy's new sight of blooms darker self and it's affect on her had caused bloom to see into cinderella's past, treatment of slavery, betrayle from her true love and returning to be a slave and abused, the anger within her rose so much that she didn't even realize, see or notice or if she did she didn't care that she was turning evil again, turning back into dark bloom.

now after the transformations dark bloom had returned and with some new powers as well (after defeating lord darkar she had absorbed the dark flame so he couldn't return and so that no one else could have that much power and become so evil that no good was left in them, she had locked it away with her dragon fire which allowed her to access the power but not the darkness, which now has broken free and consumed her with the darkest of darkness there has ever been) and the fairy of light was now the fairy of darkness. the two now evil faeries took ff to find the winx and plant their attack, and their plan for demonination of the magical and non-magical dimentions.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon arrival at the witches layer there was no one and nothing in sight so the two faeries entered the dark caverns of the layer, they waited in one of the hidden caverns bloom had been in the last time she was dark bloom and it was there they waited for the trix to come and tell them when they will strike against Nancy and those two favourite daughters of her (they found this out by the darkest of memories that were viewed in either mind either after or during the transformation from good to evil).

"hello girls…I thought you'd have been here earlier though" said a voice from the darkness bloom had instantly recognized the voice as it belonged to

"icy" greeted dark bloom her eyes darkening as they filled with more darkness "so when do we attack?"

"when the moon is at it's peak…after all tonight is a blood moon when the darker the magic, the darker the soul and the more powerful they become, and if we bask in the blood moon long enough and then hide it behind the clouds we can destroy them before they can get any stronger" answered icy, upon her response and after hearing her plan all the faeries and witches erupted into evil laughter and cackles, icy then told the faeries to pretend to be on her mothers side so they can surprise her with a sneak attack, she will think she's all powerful and when the three of us strike first she'll think she has you two and her daughters power to boost her spells and dark magic and when she get ready to combine there powers you come from behind her and strike her while we hit her from the front while she is still realising what is happening and we will then use a draining spell while never stopping our combination of attacks and when we have all her power we will drain our sisters powers and then we will destroy them by combining our newly enhanced powers and then it's domination of the whole magical universe, they all once again erupted into a symphony of cackles and evil laughs.

meanwhile...

back at faragonda's office the remaining members of the winx were looking to magic viewing sphere, that faragonda had conjured to show the girls what had happened, even when and how cindy and bloom became evil and what there plan was, the girls each divised their own plan, to get bloom and cindy together before they did too much damage and once thay had them together they would use convergence on them, using their magic , all of there winx, that would be sure to reverse the evil within them.

the remaining members of the winx left alfea and headed to the layer of the witcher, they had been aware of how little time they had as the blood moon was tonight.

meanwhile...

icy and the other members of the trix had gone to meet their mother to show who had joined them

"what do you want icy...i have little patients and you know that daughter so you better have a good excuse for barging into y throne room (darkars old throne room)...so what is it" demanded nancy as her eyes filled with darkness and power.

"oh i do have a good reaon mother look who has come to join us n our quest to conquor the magical universe" icy announced while indicating to the doors which opened just on cue and came in dark bloom and dark cindy, who had now requested to be known as cinders, as she will reduce any opposing force to nothing but cinders and ash. nancy was instantly impressed that icy had brought the two most faeries in all of creation onto the side of darkness and were now under her command.


	8. Chapter 8

While narcy and her favourite daughters were in the throne room getting ready as it was tonight that they launched there attacks on the magical universe. However at this moment bloom, cinders and the trix were basking in the light of the blood moon readying for the rebellion, once there power was at it's peak stormy hid the moons light with her storm clouds,, they all then headed to the thrown room.

"hello mother…and goodbye" icy declared as she and her sisters launched there attacks at there mother and sisters which combined into one attack, which Nancy blocked with one of her own, but soon realised that they were too powerful, it was then her two favourite daughters shot there powers into there mother, increasing her power which made Nancy too powerful for the trix to handle, however, bloom and cinders came from behind them held each others hands, while lifting there other hands and launched there attack taking out not just Nancy but her favourite daughters as well, the three witches lay on the floor, unable to rise to there feet the trix and the former members of the winx began to absorb there powers which was when the winx striked the throne room then echoed with the sound of there attack,

"winx convergence of eternal light" the winx came from the corners of the roof within the corners, hidden by the shadow, there hands grew with light which joined together and descended upon the two fairies who took there arms in as if hugging them selves themselves as the magic sunk into them before opening there arms and screaming as they were consumed by glow which soon turned to the colour and form of there true powers and when the glow subsided there eyes were closed and when they opened they had no eyes all that could be seen was there true raw power and they had transformed into there fairy forms

"the time has come to remove the evil that out weighs the good and they shall pay the ultimate price" said the two fairies in unison as the hovered off the ground without flapping there wings, the witches began to shake in fear, even the trix when they felt all there power fading away due to the positive affect that the two fairy's positive energy they were emitting, it had infected them, the two fairies then positioned there hands so they pointed towards the witches and began to translate something in Latin still in unison and the next thing everyone knew all the darkness and power was been drawn from Nancy and her favourite daughters until they had no power left or darkness left the faeries then stopped glowing with power and they slowly descended to the ground and there yes had returned to normal. The faeries then teleported the now powerless witches to a prison cell with a document of there crimes on the wardens desk, however the trix were let off as they were now powerless, until next time, however, bloom and cinders did enchant them so they could no longer absorb power from the blood moon. Cindy then left back to her home town after learning that Nancy had cast a spell on the prince to do and say those horrible things to, the winx also returned to alfea and they said there good byes, fore now.


End file.
